Una Vez Más
by Only1Sacha
Summary: Rummer ha sido como cualquier otro superviviente de este mundo infestado por muertos. Ha perdido seres queridos, ha sobrevivido, estado en grupos y también los ha perdido. Tras haber perdido al ser viviente más amado en su vida decide seguir su camino sola sin saber que su destino la lleva a un hombre que ha perdido tanto como ella. Lo que en cierto punto los ayuda a complementarse
1. Manos

**Capítulo 1 Manos**

Sus pulmones ardían de tanto correr, sus pies estaban cansados pero no paraban, casi no sentía sus piernas pero se mantenía de pie, su espalda dolía pues nunca se quitaba esa pesada mochila. Nada de eso le importaba pues corría para salvar su vida. Eso le había prometido. Lo haría por él, por salvar el mundo de los infectados y por cobrar fuerzas para encontrar al asesino de su último familiar vivo y acabarlo.

Georgia era un bonito lugar, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba estar en casa. Había sobrevivido el invierno con la gente que ella y su hermano habían conocido en el camino esos últimos meses aun cuando todo era más difícil, pero siempre se repetía que extrañaba Nueva Jersey. Sabía que estaría igual o peor pero no le importaba, la verdad. Aun así continuaba en Georgia, sobreviviendo. A veces maldecía la hora en la que ella y sus hermanos se antojaron de viajar a ese estado solo para alejarse de algunos asuntillos que no deseaban resolver, pues les causaba un estrés tremendo.

Ahora se veía sola en un lugar al que no podría llamar hogar.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron siglos Rummer se refugió en una vieja casa que estaba solitaria. Encerrada en la habitación más lejana y con mejor visibilidad de la casa, la mujer vio como el sol se escondía para dar paso a la oscuridad. Vio el cielo llenarse de pequeñas luces destellantes y suspiró.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en la que estaba realmente sola.

Se sentó en la cama dejando su mochila en el suelo y miró su alrededor. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre y lleno de polvo y sangre vieja o quien sabe que eran aquellas manchas. Dudaba que alguien limpiase en aquellos tiempos. Sonrió en la oscuridad. Ella estaba igual o más sucia que aquella habitación. Dejó sus armas sobre la mesita de noche y se recostó al aquella cama.

Trató de despejar su mente pero le fue imposible. La imagen del cuerpo su hermano menor siendo después de haber sido asesinado por unos desconocidos y su impotencia ante aquellos hechos llenaron su cabeza ocupando el cien por ciento de sus pensamientos. Sin poder evitarlo lloró. Lloró porque lo necesitaba y no se lo guardaría pues el siguiente día sería para seguir su camino. Sin darse cuenta en la soledad de la habitación por consecuencia del cansancio y todo lo demás Rummer quedó dormida.

• • •

Rick Grimes haría su última salida de la prisión ese día, aunque aún no lo sabía, claro. Además que el destino le tenía algo preparado.

Acompañado de Daryl y Michonne, más que buscar provisiones buscaban rastros del Gobernador. Así que su plan más lógico era revisar cualquier lugar que sirviese de escondite. Llevaban tiempo siguiendo ese plan y ciertamente había indicios, aseguraba Daryl que era experto en huellas, pero pronto ese trasto se había desaparecido.

Así que esta vez se encontraban en un pequeño suburbio donde lo más que había era casas deshabitadas. La Hyundai se iba ocupando poco a poco a medida que entraban en cada casa. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Rick dio la orden de revisar tres últimas casas antes de volver a su hogar.

Mientras sus compañeros carroñeros buscaban en la planta baja, él se dirigía a la planta alta, donde se llevó la sorpresa de encontrar un cuerpo que aún no parecía descomponerse.

• • •

Rummer se removió en la cama pues algo la molestaba pero había dormido tan cómoda que la cama la instaba a quedarse más tiempo en ella. Cuando finalmente su cerebro reconoció el roce de una mano que no era la suya, abrió los ojos de inmediato, reaccionando como solía hacerlo con ruidos extraños en el bosque o como cuando esperaba el asecho de un caminante. Sin dudar agarro el cuchillo que yacía aun en la mesita e intentó vanamente atacar a quien la sujetaba.

En pocos segundos, los cuales parecieron nunca acabar, ella y su atacante rodaban por toda la habitación forcejeando. El hombre al que aún no distinguía bien por su ofuscamiento, sacó un revólver el cual desapareció de sus manos un instante después al recibir un golpe, cayendo lejos de él.

Cuando ambos se ponían de pie para volver a atacarse, la entrada de Michonne y Daryl, quien llamó la atención de ambos apuntando a la mujer con la ballesta, se mantuvieron estáticos. Daryl se mantuvo al lado de Grimes mientras Michonne se acercaba a la mujer.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Daryl a Rick sin dejar de mirar a la mujer.

\- Me atacó sin razón. –dijo el ex policía.

\- ¿Sin razón dices? –dijo exasperada limpiando la sangre que corría por su labio inferior. – ¿Sin razón? ¡Este pervertido estaba tocándome! –lo acusó con Michonne quien era la única mujer del trio.

\- Debe ser un malentendido. –intervino la mujer de color pues conocía a Rick muy bien.

\- Comprobaba si seguías viva. –dijo como si fuese obvio. –Siento haberte asustado. –se disculpó.

\- Ajá, claro. –soltó mirándolo mal.

Michonne se acercó más a la mujer, son cautela.

\- ¿Estas bien? –le preguntó. La mujer asintió.

\- Lo siento. –dijo directamente a Rick. –Uno no se puede confiar de la gente. –aseguró.

\- Y es cierto. –estuvo de acuerdo Michonne. –Es por eso que te ayudaremos. –le dijo confiada y dándole una rápida mirada a su compañero policía.

\- Dudo que el panadero acepte. –refiriéndose a Rick. –Además, que me aseguran que no son gente de ese psicópata que asesinó a mi gente o peor. –comentó con recelo.

\- ¿Psicópata? –soltó Daryl mirando a sus compañeros.

\- ¿El Gobernador? –inquirió Michonne también dando voz a sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Quién? –curioseó Rummer negando rápidamente cerrando los ojos, su expresión seguía confundida. – No creo que hablemos de la misma persona… -se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿Le faltaba un ojo? –preguntó Rick pues era lo más llamativo de Phillip.

\- No, no pero para nada. Tenía ambos ojos bien puestos el muy hijo de puta… -pausó después de escupir cada palabra. –Su rostro tenia tatuajes… -soltó después de unos segundos.

El trio de la prisión un poco decepcionados aceptaron que ya habían perdido hasta ahí el rastro de Phillip, pero les preocupaba enfrentarse a alguien peor.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya. –dijo Daryl.

\- La llevaremos, ¿cierto? – se metió Michonne.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de casi matarla. –murmuró el líder. – Contesta tres preguntas y si las pasas, vendrás con nosotros.

\- ¿También hay que concursar…? –dijo con falso tono de hastío pues quería ir con ellos. – Vamos, dispara. O sea, pregunta. –se corrigió rápidamente recordando a sus hermanos que a todo le encontraban doble sentido.

\- Bien, ¿Cuántos caminantes has matado?

\- Muchos. –dijo como si fuese obvio. – Aunque no llevo cuenta.

\- Cuantas personas has matado.

Rummer no contestó de inmediato como había hecho con la primera pregunta.

\- Dos. –soltó casi empujando cada una de las letras para que salieran de su garganta, pues le dolía recordar el momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Mi cuñada me lo pidió. –le costó decir con el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. – Y… y mi pequeño sobrino… él sufría la transformación. No quise que se convirtiera. –finalizó sin dar mucho detalle.

Hubo silencio unos segundos antes de que alguien volviese a hablar.

\- Está oscureciendo, Rick. –el susodicho asintió.

\- Bien, te nos unirás, pero a la primera que intentes algo raro… te mataré. –advirtió Rick.

\- Claro. –asintió.

\- Tu nombre, ¿Cuál es? –cuestionó Michonne.

\- Rummer, Rummer Anderson.

\- Michonne. –se presentó la mujer de color para luego presentar a sus compañeros. – él es Daryl. –señaló al cazador. – Y él es Rick.

\- ¿Rick Grimes? –preguntó, sin darle tiempo a contestar se acercó a su mochila y buscó sus lentes, bajo la mirada de los presentes quienes la apuntaban con sus armas.

Observó cuidadosamente el rostro del hombre.

Sonrió.

\- Como sabes mi apellido. –dijo con el arma en ristre.

\- Creo que me detuviste una vez. –se ruborizó avergonzada.

\- Seguro…

Rick meditó unos segundos. La observó. Tenía razón. Ella estiró la mano hacia él.

\- Qué suerte encontrarte de nuevo. –él estrechó su mano.

Como una mala broma, al juntar sus manos, ambos sintieron cierta descarga eléctrica.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** _Hola, pues este es un historia ambientada en el maravilloso mundo apocalíptico de TWD y relacionado directamente con Rick. Tenía provisto hacer un fic con Rick pero la idea que tenía escrita no me convencía así que me dije has otra cosa con el sexy Grimes y pues esta esto que han leído. Es una historia corta, creo –pues está en construcción. Ojalá les guste._


	2. Habla

**Capítulo 2 Habla**

Antes de subir al Hyundai, Rick fue claro respecto a la situación que se vivía en la prisión. Explicándole lo sucedido con el Gobernador de Woodbury, al que claramente ella no conocía. Mientras el hombre hablaba, tuvo la leve sospecha de que el trio, más que buscar sobrevivientes o suministros estaban en busca de ese tipo que tanto mal les había hecho. Finalmente después de escuchar atentamente y meditar sus opciones, aceptó unírseles y luchar a su lado si fuese necesario pues conocía por demás lo que el grupo había pasado.

En el camino a la prisión todos permanecían callados, el único –molesto– ruido que había era el de la moto conducida por Daryl frente a ellos.

Rummer estaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras Michonne estaba en el asiento trasero y Rick manejaba. El viaje se volvía cansado y no sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar.

\- ¿Falta mucho? –dio voz a sus pensamientos la mujer de cabellera castaña.

\- Tal vez unos cuarenta y cinco minutos. –le respondió Rick sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

\- Bien. –dijo más para sí. – ¿Hay mucha gente en su campamento? –quiso saber.

Rick la observó unos cortos segundos antes de responderle.

\- Bastante.

\- Genial. –dijo sin demostrar su miedo pues con las cosas que había vivido, sabía que mientras más sobrevivientes conozcas y te encariñes, peor será al perderlos.

\- ¿Cómo es que acabaste sola? –cuestionó por primera vez Michonne. – ¿cómo perdiste a tu grupo?

Rummer no contestó. Desvió la mirada.

\- Habla. –ordenó Rick autoritario.

\- Pues… -comenzó a relatar después de observar al _insensible_ de Rick Grimes.

 _«El grupo se había movido una vez más, Olance, hermano menor de Rummer sabía que iban en círculos y se lo había dicho a su líder, el cual se hizo de la vista larga. Cojonudo al fin, igual que su madre, Olance habló con el grupo, siendo siempre apoyado por su hermana. Les explicó que todo ese tiempo solo habían ido en círculos y que si seguían así, ya no podrían encontrar comida y armas, lo que los debilitaría y haría difícil su supervivencia. Además, había que sumarle los repentinos ataques de los moradores. El grupo exigió al líder moverse a otro lugar con mayor oportunidad._

 _El líder aceptó, pero no hizo notar la molestia que le estaba causando la familia Anderson, que además no eran de su estado. Con la opción de ir más al norte, el líder pensó que los Anderson solo los usaban a su conveniencia, como carnada para caminantes mientras ellos mantenían sus culos a salvo y llegaban a Nueva Jersey sin un rasguño. Además que sospechaba que Olance se estaba cogiendo a una de sus hijas, lo que le enfurecía mas pues eran su tesoro. Sus pequeñas niñas, aunque fuesen mayores ya._

 _En ese viaje hacia el norte, el líder había hecho un trato con unos extraños que conoció mientras cazaba a solas. Lejos del grupo. Un trato sin nombres ni uniones de los grupos, solo el trabajo sucio, a cambio de algo de sus reservas. El cuarteto de viajeros extraños aceptó pues el trato consistía en eliminar a un hombre y tomar como suya a una mujer, que según el líder del otro grupo era guapa, joven, de buenos pechos y ni se diga de lo demás. Mercenarios al fin, por tremendo botín, aceptaron. Tentador._

 _Olance sospechaba que algo no iba bien pues el líder había enviado a sus hijas lejos –cosa que nunca hacia— y se le veía nervioso. A la espera de algo o de alguien. Avispado como siempre observó a su hermana, que veía lo mismo que él. Tan solo con una mirada podían hablarse pues eran muy unidos. Así que Rummer siguió a las hijas del hombre mientras su hermano seguía al líder._

 _Lo sorprendió mucho ver a aquellos hombres extraños llegar y amenazar al grupo. Pero aún más, reclamarlo a él, pues no tenía idea de cómo sabían de él. Todo se volvió más sorprendente cuando el líder no puso objeción y lo delató sin más. Entonces se dio cuenta. Era trampa. Sólo eran dos hombres bien armados, pusieron a Olance de rodillas y fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzó. El dúo reclamó más de lo que les habían ofrecido y para dejar las cosas claras, –dijeron haber observado al grupo y conocían de su abundancia– comenzaron disparando al aire, luego de unos pocos segundos dispararon a la cabeza de la mano derecha del líder –un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, de cabello rojo– y luego a uno de los guardias –un hombre gordo de cabellera castaña con destellos grises por la edad– despejando las dudas del líder. Había sido traicionado y no sabía ni de sus hijas y mucho menos de donde se encontraban los otros dos hombres. El pánico se apoderó del campamento. Los caminantes se acercaban. Y el líder se maldecía una y otra vez por ser tan imbécil._

 _En cuanto el líder comenzó a reclamar los términos del contrato, uno de los hombres rió fuertemente._

 _\- Sabes muchacho, -dijo el que parecía llevar las riendas. –Hoy es tu día de suerte. –al decir eso su compañero sólo lo noqueó._

 _La gente miraba expectante._

 _La mano derecha del extraño se alejó sin dejar de apuntar, diciendo que había más hombres rodeando el campamento y armados, cosa que no era cierta pero nadie lo sabía._

 _Al no estar tan alejados de la carretera, el segundo hombre apareció con una camioneta. Habían noqueado a Olance, Rummer no estaba, ni las dos hijas del líder, más los dos hombres que habían sido asesinados, dejaba un total de seis personas aun en el campamento, de los cuales tres eran personas mayores. El líder sabía que estaba en desventaja. El alfa del otro grupo se acercó a los que aun vivían._

 _\- Me has prometido suministros y he venido por ellos. –dijo con voz ronca, sin mirar al hombre._

 _\- Lo he hecho –aceptó. –pero debes dejar en paz a mi gente. Solo debías matar a Olance. –todos se sorprendieron ante sus palabras._

 _\- Me has prometido una chica –ignoró los reclamos del otro hombre. –pero no veo ninguna. –pasó frente a los ancianos._

 _\- Debe haber huido. –supuso el líder._

 _\- En ese caso, debería tomar una de las chicas que duermen junto a tu tienda. –el líder se tensó, pues hablaba de sus hijas._

 _\- N-no… -intentó articular._

 _\- No te preocupes, ya tenía previsto esto y mis hombres se están encargando de eso ahora._

 _\- ¿Qué? –se desesperó. – ¡Hijos de puta! –gritó dirigiéndose al alfa._

 _\- Yo que tu no lo haría. –volteó a verlo directamente, estaba sacando su arma y se detuvo. – ¡Quiero una mujercita para cogérmela hoy! –dijo alegre. –Y he visto que las tuyas están tiernitas y has intentado esconderlas de mí. Y eso no se hace amigo. –le dijo socarrón._

 _\- No les hagas daño. –suplicó._

 _\- ¡Oh! Amigo pero claro que no se los haré, de hecho, hoy gritaran pero de placer… -se burló._

 _El líder desesperado apuntó al alfa, lo que provocó que el otro hombre lo atravesara justo por el corazón con una bala._

 _\- Ahora ustedes suban las cosas a la camioneta si no quieren acabar como ese capullo. –dijo el otro hombre después de disparar._

 _Entre lágrimas de miedo cargaron sus cosas a la camioneta._

 _\- Han sido muy serviciales. –dijo el alfa y disparó al primer hombre cerca._

 _Sin darse cuenta uno de los hombres que aún seguía con vida, disparó al segundo al mando dando un golpe letal. Ante esto el alfa tratando de salvarse el culo mientras el fuego cruzado comenzaba y se defendían de los caminantes, uno de los muertos vivientes lo asechaba hasta hacerse con un pedazo suyo. Inmediatamente eliminó al reanimado haciendo que cayera sobre Olance, quien aún no despertaba._

 _El alfa ya estaba infectado._

 _Todos estaban muertos._

 _Una bala atravesó su cráneo.»_

 _«Rummer había ido en busca de las chicas, cuando llevaba una buena distancia escuchó voces y luego gritos. No sabía cuán rápido había corrido o como había seguido el sonido pero había encontrado a las chicas. Una de ellas estaba en el suelo con una pierna herida y la otra estaba siendo sometida por un par de hombres. Sin dudarlo la mujer levantó su brazo, apuntó a uno de los hombres y disparó. Luego ordenó al otro hombre a soltar a la chica y que se pusiera de pie. Este hablaba con las manos sobre la cabeza y se puso de pie._

 _\- Mira nada más. –soltó burlón. – Tú eres lo que el tipo ese nos prometió. –aseguró mirándola de arriba abajo._

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó mientras hacia una seña a la otra chica para que revisase a su hermana._

 _\- El padre de esas bellezas –dijo estático aun con las manos arriba pero desnudando a las chicas con la mirada. – Te ha dado como recompensa por matar a tu hermano._

 _Una oleada de sorpresa e incredulidad la arropó._

 _\- ¡Olance…! –murmuró pensando que debería ir por él._

 _\- Ya debe estar muerto igual que todos. –dijo el tipo de aspecto repugnante._

 _\- No… -dijo por lo bajo. –si mi hermano está muerto, tú también lo estarás. –aseguró con odio en la voz._

 _\- ¡Rummer! –llamó una de las chicas a la vez que un disparo resonó. La chica había matado al hombre que Rummer había herido._

 _Pronto aprovechando la conmoción, el otro hombre atacó a Rummer quien pidió a las chicas que huyeran. Honestamente, si su hermano estaba muerto, ella ya no tenía por qué seguir. Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar de forcejear alguien arrancó al hombre de encima de ella. Al ver la escena se horrorizó. Un errante la había salvado pues había tomado al hombre como comida, este gritaba sin cesar._

 _\- Tienes lo que mereces. –dijo ella adolorida y fue hacia el campamento._

 _El desastre que envolvía al campamento era tal que Rummer apenas podía distinguir a los vivos de los muertos. La chica herida descansaba en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de su padre mientras su hermana se acercaba al extraño que supuso era el culpable del desastre._

 _Pronto el campamento se llenó de errantes, los cuales atacaron los cuerpos frescos y Rummer se adelantó para darles tiempo a las otras para huir. En cuanto pudo intentó acercarse en dirección donde yacía el cuerpo de su hermano pero fue en vano pues los errantes se lo impedían._

 _Sólo corrió.»_

\- Mi grupo fue atacado por errantes y personas. Nadie lo logró; espero que las hermanas Smith hayan podido lograrlo. –se limitó a decir.

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste en su misma dirección? –cuestionó Rick.

\- No lo sé. –admitió observándolo unos segundos. –Tal vez me acordarían lo que perdí. –dijo con voz queda.

\- Lo siento. –se sinceró Rick.

\- No es el primer familiar que perdía, -quiso explicar. –pero era el único que me quedaba.

\- No tiene que ser así. –comentó Michonne provocando una nostálgica sonrisa en la mujer.

• • •

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la prisión y pudieron bajar del carro, un anciano en muletas recibió al trio y un chico joven abrazó a Rick, por el parecido, Rummer, supuso que era su hijo. Daryl y Michonne comenzaban a entrar en la prisión, cuando una chica rubia salía con un bebé el cual Rick tomó en sus brazos y besó. Supuso que el bebé también seria hija de Rick y su esposa. O niñera.

Rummer observaba aun estática desde el costado del Hyundai cuando el anciano se le acercó.

\- Rick me dijo que te nos unirías. –dijo en forma de saludo, muy amable. –Soy Hershel Greene por cierto.

\- Rummer Anderson. –se presentó. – ¿Toda la prisión es suya? –preguntó asombrada por el tamaño del lugar y la cantidad de gente que se veía ocupada haciendo cosas en los alrededores.

\- Sí. –afirmó dando un vistazo al lugar igual que la mujer. –Costó trabajo y gente tenerla como está hoy. Es nuestro hogar.

\- Lo siento. –dijo.

\- Seguimos adelante. –respondió Hershel.

Rummer asintió; le hubiese gustado que su hermano pudiese estar ahí disfrutando de ese lugar.

Ella también debía seguir.


End file.
